Certain non-limiting embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods for producing substantially pure zirconium strips for forming various articles of manufacture such as panels for plate heat exchangers and high performance tower packing components. The zirconium strip of the present disclosure has a purity and crystalline structure that allows deformation as required in the formation of various articles of manufacture. Other non-limiting embodiments relate to methods for processing the highly purified zirconium into strips suitable for forming articles of manufacture, such as panels for plate heat exchangers and high performance tower packing.